Royally Screwed
by youkai chick supreme
Summary: Never before has a Jack looked so menacing, Riku will never be able to look at a deck of cards the same way again. AkuRiku oneshot. Citrusy?


A/n: This is because I didn't end "Alcohol Induced Serendipity" in sadness. See? It had to come out somehow! Although, all things considered, it's not too sad.

Interesting note, I wanted to name this "Royally Fucked" but realized how incredibly badly that would have gone over before I could give it second thought.

Disclaimer: I own… a cat. Who I wanted to name Riku, but no one thought that was a good name! So he is NOT named Riku and that sucks! So no, I do NOT own Riku, happy? (I own Toby… Nomura! Wanna trade?!)

Warning: Yaoi, citrusy? I think it's kind of citrusy… But not really a full blown lemon…

Dedicated to Steve. You treat me like a whore, but stupid me, I love it. (That's right Steve, I'm dedicating yaoi fanfiction to you. Aren't I a catch? Don't you want me now?)

* * *

"Royal flush kid, read 'em and weep. And lose the pants."

And sure enough, as Riku lived and breathed, Axel indeed had a royal flush, jack winking up at him as if to say 'You're so fucked.' But he didn't need anyone telling him that, he already knew he was.

A pang went off deep within his chest, but he ignored it, unbuckling his belt and un-clasping the button of his fly. Silently he berated himself for not wearing any underwear, for being, dare he think it, cocky.

Across the coffee table he noticed Axel was only missing socks and his black button up. But he still had a shit-eating grin across his face. Riku didn't think anything could wipe that off of the red head's face.

"Hmm," Axel hummed as he assessed Riku's completely naked personage, complete with a full-facial flush, "Not bad kid, not bad at all."

Silently Riku just wished Axel would stop calling him 'kid,' gloat a little more, then leave.

"Now, now, as nice as this little show was, I think I deserve something _more_ for winning, don't you? But what oh what should my prize be, hmm? Any _suggestions_?"

Despite the feet that separated them, Riku felt the words enter his ear as hotly as if Axel had spoken them directly into one himself. He couldn't stop his body's natural reaction to the heated words, couldn't stop the blood from rushing south; it didn't stop him from trying though.

But Axel saw, just like Axel saw everything with those acidic x-ray eyes of his.

"Oh-ho, I think your suggestion will do just fine, kid." Axel purred, crossing the room and stripping himself of his excess clothing faster than Riku's eyes could follow.

Riku almost moaned when he felt the long-fingered hands pull at his sides, maneuvering and manipulating his body to Axel's liking. Instead he bit the inside of his cheek until he felt the moan taper off and die in his chest.

However he couldn't stop himself from gasping when he felt thin, masculine lips sucking the side of his neck. He couldn't stop himself from bucking and gasping and moaning deep and low in his throat. He didn't even try to, not as the sucking intensified, not even when it broke skin, not when he felt Axel's tongue lapping at his blood as if it were wine. He couldn't fool Axel even on his best day, so he stopped trying for the night.

"Mmm, kid, you taste good, wonder if the rest of you tastes this good?" Purred into his ear, Riku couldn't help the desperate jerk his hips gave almost of their own volition.

"So find out for yourself." Riku managed to say, voice gravelly and fading out in different spots. The red-head just laughed.

He soon found himself pushed up against a wall, Axel's smooth hands running feather light down the center of his chest, skipping over all of his flesh except the part that appealed most to Axel.

And Riku found himself in the position that he both longed for and loathed with all of his heart. One where Axel had his hands on Riku's naked, aroused flesh. One with Axel's fingers entering and exiting him in rhythm with the hand wrapped around his cock, slowly, too slowly. Riku didn't even try to stop the groan from bubbling past his lips. He just dropped his head back, closed his eyes and let it happen, jerking his hips against Axel's fingers, the ones around him and inside him both.

"Relax kid, this might sting a little." Was the only warning Riku got before fingers were withdrawn and something much thicker than fingers entered him. 'Sting a little' was the understatement of the year. The feeling of being stretched to the point of breaking was too much and Riku cried, both at the feeling and the 'pet name' he had come to despise.

Then Axel moved slowly, languidly and Riku forgave him as the red-head hit something deep inside of him.

"More." Riku had to feel more of that toe-curling passion, would die to feel more.

He idly wondered if Axel did this often, as the other struck and stroked places inside of him he never knew could feel so good. He considered asking, but as he opened his mouth the only thing that came out were moans. He couldn't get his mouth to sync up with his mind and after the second attempt Axel struck that spot inside him again and he quit thinking.

Riku came after Axel began to stroke him again. The red-head laughed, gripping equally pale hips and speeding up until he too came. Riku squirmed as something hot and heavy filled him in a way he'd never been filled before. Not that he'd tell Axel that. The other thought him a kid already, Riku was not about to confirm it. Riku was not about to tell Axel that he liked him either.

Afterglow, Riku thought, was a lovely, if slightly inaccurate, thing. As Axel stepped into his pants and shrugged his shirt back on, Riku realized that it was over.

"Nice game kid, interesting prize. See you around."

Axel was texting someone as he spoke; Riku noticed the mystery text-er made Axel smile a true smile instead of the smirk Riku never failed to evoke in him.

Riku waited to re-dress until after Axel left, knowing he couldn't hide the wince and limp he recently acquired. Fingering the still tender marks blossoming across his neck, Riku turned his radio on. It was playing commercials but he didn't care, he just needed to hear voices.

Regret and remorse, waltzing hand in hand, struck fast and hard.

"What have I done? What have I fucking done now?" Riku questioned the empty apartment.

The last fading notes of some sappy song was the inadequate answer his empty apartment gave.

* * *

End note: Closest I've come to a lemon yet, I think. Meep. Maybe one day I'll actually write one. Jeez… I think this kind of sucked… But I'm posting it regardless.

On a personal note, I miss Steve like hell… Stupid? Yes. Pathetic? Yes. But I do…

Also I have now dropped out of college because I am a complete reject, so I can now devote more time to this, writing fanfiction! Oh god, my future is sad and bleak and scares me a whole lot…

Reviews make this bitter future easier to stomach, so help me please?


End file.
